Sight Beyond Sight
by XxwithxoutaxwordxX
Summary: Dismissing the warning signs leaves Junpyo in the dark. His mother has sent him back to his former home, alone. Will he find a way to see? Or will he forever be in the dark?


_______________________________________________________________________________________________**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters used. Nor do I own the Song above. BUT THIS STORY PLOT IS MINE.  
**Title:** Sight Beyond Sight  
**Author:** XxMrsXDeanXWinchesterxX  
**Characters:** Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di  
**Summary(full):** Dismissing the warning signs leaves Junpyo in the dark. His mother has sent him back to his former home, alone. Will he find a way to see? Or will he forever be in the dark?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** NONE  
**Type:** One-Shot

* * *

_

Rain.

It had been raining for a while now, and with each drop it seemed to rain harder than the drop before. The rain showed no signs of giving in, or slowing down.

The people of Seoul, Korea had already sought cover. Everyone was protected from the hideous on slaught. Everyone but one man had sought cover. This one man sat on one of the many benches in the park, as the rain continued to drown everything in sight.

His hands were held out in a "why me" position. His face turned up towards the heavens above. His once crisp black silk/satin suit was now soaked and clung to his lean frame. Black wing tipped shoes shined as the rain raced down the sides to land on the concrete below. His heart beat sporadically as if trying to copy the rain drops that fell like torpedoes to the ground.

Silent screams hung on the edge of his lips, as if begging to be set free. Screams that begged to make someone take notice of this man who sat in the cold storm. These silent screams that begged to make them see that the storm outside was nothing like the storm that raged inside of his heart, inside of his soul.

His eyes which has seen and held many things now bore that of complete emptiness. The man that stood out in this frigid rain was that of a broken one. His spirit lay torn from his very body on the wet ground around him. What was left of this man…was anyone's guess.

What had he done? What was the reason? What crime had he committed? Had he been to cruel? Had he hurt too many people? What had he done against the gods above that they would deliver this blow? This blow had torn the very fabric of his life apart. What had they taken you ask? What had they taken that was so dear to him?

His sight.

It was gone, irreversible damage that would never be undone. What he had once cherished and held so close was now gone.

This was not how it was suppose to be. What was he to do now? His mind raced frantically as the rain continued to pelt him. The signs had been there. The Doctor had told him that it was going to happen. But Junpyo took his chances. Dr. Hee had told him there was a chance he would be fine. All the doctor had said was to watch and be careful. That if there were any signs, to come in immediately. But... he didn't

Junpyo shook his head in shame; he had paid close enough attention. Instead of doing what he should have, he waved the warning signs off. He lied, saying he was fine, that there was no change. Saying it was due to a lack of sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**_*2 Week Ago*_**

_He sat behind the cherry wooden desk in the massive office. He sighed heavily as he once again made the pen curve to form his name on another paper. His vision blurred slightly. His left and reached up and applied pressure to the bridge of his nose as his dark chocolate began to hide behind heavy lids._

_"Mr. Gu?"_

_A sigh greeted the secretary._

_"You need to take a break Sir."_

_He waved her off dismissively. "I will…when I'm finished." He looked up at the woman who stood in front of the door. "I will."_

_"Sir, you cannot run Shinhwa Corp if you are unwell."_

_Again he dismissed the warning sign and her plea._

_"Get out, now."_

_Her head lowered as if a she had been scolded like a child._

**_*Present*_**

Again he pointed his face towards the sky. Eyes wide open letting the rain do its worst. Junpyo let his mind go blank as he listened to the rain hitting the concrete. The rain soaked his cloths more, if that was even possible. The rain fell harder. It was form of weakness in his eyes.

It shouldn't hurt _this_ much. And Junpyo knew it. But for him it was one of the most horrible things in the world. Why?

_It was all her fault. This one person is life itself for me. Her name…Oh God her name, how I miss saying her name, touching her skin, feeling her love that she gives so unconditionally to me. I miss...her. And now I can never see her again._

Alone.

Yes, that was how he felt now. Who could he turn to? Junpyo had shunned all of them. Left, telling only Ji Hoo, without saying a word to the rest.

It seemed all he could do was heave one sigh after another. Each sigh was thicker with frustration the last. He ran a hand savagely through his thick black wet hair. Anger flooded him to the core as his mind continued to race. His first memories with no sight were anything but kosher, anything but wanted. Before this happened the world around him had seemed bleak and dark, but now... Hope was gone.

Once his "mother" found out that his sight was going, she sent him back to his old home. 3 ½ weeks he has been without sight. 1 ½ weeks that he has been back. And yet again—as his mind traveled—the weight of his father's work, mother's expectations, and his sister's contradicting attitude towards their mother gripped him tighter. Those thoughts added more weight to his already strianed shoulder, the reason he was in his current predicament. And his mother woundered why he was under so much pressure. She had told hime that soon enough he would be back on his feet...and back to work. In the beginning, he hadn't been quite sure what she had meant. But a few days ago he understood.

_***Last Wednesday***_

_*Knock Knock*_

_"Mr. Gu?"_

_His head turned to the direction he supposed the voice had come from._

_"The mail came. There is a letter here for you. Do you want me to read it?"_

_He shrugged indifferently before giving a small notion to continue._

_The sound of paper ripping vibrated through the room as the letter was opened._

_

* * *

_

_**Samsung Medical Clinic  
Board of Directors  
50, Ilwon-dong, Gangnam-Gu  
Seoul, Korea  
02-2232-2565**_

_**July 01, 2010 **_

_**Dear Mr. Gu**_

_**Your request, which you sent in, for dual corneal transplants, has been brought to the attention before the Board of Directors, here at Samsung Medical Clinic. And we would like to inform you that your request has been accepted. **_

_**Dr. Nam Chin Ho is the head of our Ophthalmology & Optometry Department. He is the Leading Corneal Transplant Surgeon. Dr. Nam will be performing the requested operation.**_

_**From the info you have already sent in, we have selected a Donor. So please contact us as soon as possible to schedule your operation. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Board of Directors**_

_**SMC : 02-2232-2565  
Dr. Nam : 02-2232-2566**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Both of their brows furrowed as she read the paper in her hand. _

_Her eyes scanned the paper before scanning the envelope that held this unknown paper. It didn't make any sense. She didn't write a letter. Had someone else? What in the world?_

_"Why did you do this?"_

_Her mouth hung agape. "I...i...i didn't do this."_

_His brow scrunched in more confusion. "Mother", he muttered under his breath, yet loud enough for her to comprehend._

_***Present***_

Darkness.

Darkness surrounded him and there was nothing he could do to change it. Junpyo shifted. He let his head fall to rest in his hands that he propped up on his knees.

He had buried himself deep within the caverns of work after his father died. Trying to keep the evil witch off of his back, he had left the one he loved behind to fall into the arms of another. He had left all of his friends. He left everything which he had come so attached to. Everything he loved, he left behind. And for what? Was this the price? Leave everything which he held so dear to him, just so he could lose his eyesight and feel completely alone?

Pain.

He wanted to cry, needed to cry. Yet, somehow out there in the middle of the park, all alone, he still couldn't bring himself to cry. Suddenly a tear fell, it slid down his cheek to mingle with the rain. Then another fell and tears mingled with the cold heavy rain that beat mercilessly against his now numb skin. Tears that he had held back for so long began to fall. They spilled over the edge and continued to fall at their own will. And he let them.

It didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter if he cried. What was the point? She had weaseled her way into his heart without his approval. He had fallen in love with her. Yet, he had let go of the one he loved. He let her go knowing he would still be able to see her, which had been enough for him. And now... he couldn't even do that...

Tears again mingled with the rain that ran down his cold skin. His hands balled into fists as he was filled to the brim with pain. How could he have been so stupid? Pain mixed with anger, filling his very core. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain over powered the anger. All he could think about was her. This in turn caused more pain and suffering. All he could think about was this person and what she could do to him without any knowledge of it.

It was true. She had no knowledge of any of it. Of how within a millisecond this man could be brought to his knees at just thought of her name. One look from her could send him running to the ends of the world and back. Her voice could send him into a twisting spiral of sporadic heartbeats, mixed emotions, rushed thoughts, sudden impulses, and frantic movements. She took his breath away and gave him a reason to live. The power she held over him was unbelievable. For her he would do…anything. And now…it didn't matter. He could never see her again.

He moved his hand to cover his chest as the pain dug deeper into his soul. Junpyo's heart ached as it sank lower. Her. Never again could he see those beautiful eyes staring back at him. Or her smile and how it would start on the left side of her mouth and makes its way across to the right side; never again could he see that. Nor the way her dark chocolate eyes would sparkle when light would hit it in just the right way. Never again.

Rain continued to pelt him. It numbed away the pain down to his very core. It covered the pain, like a warm blanket in the cool March air. It protected him, yet at the same time exacted its cruel revenge by continuing to remind him of the pain that was still held inside of him.

The street light, sitting 2 yards away, cast and eerie orange glow upon his right side.

Another sigh, thick with frustration and exhaustion, passed from behind his lips. He exhaled, trying to let go of the pent up frustration. He pushed out another sigh, doing his best to relax and let the tension roll off. But it was to no avail.

And...suddenly it stopped. The rain that has once pelted his cold skin was gone. Jun Pyo's brow furrowed once again. His blank eyes cast and upward glance towards the supposed sky.

"Pyo?"

He froze. Pyo. Only one girl had ever called him that. His heart stopped in that sudden moment. JunPyo turned away from the voice. Tears shown in his eyes. God had he missed that angelic voice.

"Pyo, is that you?"

Junpyo shifted in his soaked position.

The bench squeaked slightly as more weight was added.

"Wh..." he cleared his throat and tried again. "Why are you here, Jan Di?"

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "Chun told me."

"I'll fire him later", he mumbled softly under his breath. A frustrated sigh escaped from behind his plump lips, as he felt her eyes boring into him with unasked questions.

He hissed softly and recoiled his hand after Jan Di placed hers over his. Junpyo shook his hand, trying to rid himself of the tingling sensation that was left behind from her hand. The warmth from her hand moved through his body like liquid fire, covering every inch of his body in one fluid movement. His heart ached more than he had thought possible, there she sat so close yet he couldn't see her.

"Pyo?" Her head tilted to the side. Again she called his name "Pyo?"

His head turned away from her in shame.

"Look at me!" Jan Di demanded. Her hands clenched into balled fists, nails digging into the lightly tanned flesh of her palms.

He turned. Didn't matter what he wanted. And it never did matter. In the end he would always do what she wanted. So as an answer to her plea he turned, his eyes void of all emotion.

"Pyo...what...what happened?" She stuttered out questioningly. Jan Di moved closer to the man that sat beside her. She looked at his eyes. They were chocolate brown with flecks of white in them. Her brow furrowed softly. Jan Di's dark chocolate eyes clouded over in a haze as she stared into empty lifeless eyes.

Thunder rolled in the background around the two on the bench. Lighting struck somewhere in the distance. Rain poured down harder.

"Wha...what..." She stared dumb founded at the man before her. "Your eyes?"

Again he turned his head away.

Her hand reached out and grabbed his chin turning. It once again that liquid fire sensation spread through his body at lightening rate. She turned his face towards her.

"Pyo?" Angelically soft her voice floated over the man next to her.

He heaved a helpless sigh. "My..." a slight exhale/sob escaped from between his lips. Again he tried, "my...sight." He tilted his head toward the ground. More unshed tears surfaced. "I can't see", he whispered in the rain.

Jan Di sat beside him in silence. She wasn't sure what to say. Finally she heaved a sigh before turning towards him and hugging him. Rain began to pelt her once somewhat dry back as she moved the umbrella to cover more of him as she hugged him.

He tried to shrink away but she held him tighter.

"When?", was her only question.

Junpyo was puzzled. Everything she had been through, everything he had done to her. All she wanted to know was when he lost his sight.

Jan Di sighed before she began to talk. "Your sister called me." She bit her lower lip in quiet anticipation.

His head lifted before lowering once again. He wasn't sure how to answer that. A secret smile splayed across his features in the dark. _Kamsamnida Noona._ She always did know what to do.

Jan Di looked out at the falling rain while she held the umbrella in her right hand. Her eyes dazed over slightly. "She told me why..." the words hung silently on the edge of her lips. The fingers on her left hand tapped softly against her wet jean covered leg.

Time seemed to the slow down. The rain continued to pour down mercilessly around them.

"I'm sorry..." A half choked out sob pushed from behind his lips.

She turned with eyes wide. "Wha..."

Again he repeated the same phrase. At this moment in time he was glad his sight was gone. Jun pyo didn't want to see her face at this time. His head lowered in shame. He was the one that had hurt her.

Again she reached out for his chin and turned his face towards hers. She smiled softly and gently brushed the hair that was matted to his forehead away.

He flinched softly.

Her hand strayed slightly as it trailed down his cheek. Jan Di's eyes glazed over as her hand continued to softly ghost along his jaw line.

He sat motionless, letting her continue. His eyes closed at the feel of her touch on his cold skin.

Her hand moved upward and began to trace his plump lips.

Jun Pyo's hand rose up and gently met with hers. Taking her hand gently he kissed it before intertwining his fingers with hers.

Jan Di pulled her hand away still laced in his. Leaning forward, she pulled their intertwined hands back behind her as she did so.

Junpyo moved forward obediently. His lifeless eyes seemed to find and look directly at her soft pools of melted chocolate orbs

Jan Di pause slightly as their eyes met. A small breath escaped from between her lips before she continued. She stopped pulling as he began to move closer on his own.

Their lips finally met in a fiery soft kiss. Passion spread through them like liquid fire at rapid speed.

She released her hand from his and slowly ran them through his rain soaked hair. Jan Di pulled away. She smiled at the man that sat beside her.

Moving forward Jan Di let her forehead rest against his. "I love you."

He smiled softly. Only she could make his anger fade, take away that ever present weight on his shoulders. Make him forget the exhaustion that racked his body from running Shinhwa Group. Only she could make him feel calm and at perfect ease. The heartache, which had once coursed through his boy like cold liquid fire, consuming him to the very core with every second that passed was...gone. He sighed softly. The pain was gone. Rain pelted him as he reached up towards her face.

JunPyo smiled before replying, "ditto."

She wrapped her hand around his and guided it towards her face.

His hands gently traced the outlines of her heart shaped face. JunPyo smiled, as the rain continued to pelt him because for the first time ever, he could see without seeing.

**The End.**


End file.
